


Where the line blurs

by SugarBones



Series: Where The Line Blurs [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBones/pseuds/SugarBones
Summary: Heather is determined that someone at camp took something of hers. Enter, our resident loner. Heather is sure Gwen took it and isn't afraid of confrontation. So what does she decide to do? Ah, that's right corner Gwen into confessing, it doesn't matter that the other girl is only what, half dressed? Heather/GwenSummary: Heather goes to confront Gwen who is subsequently taking a shower.
Relationships: Gwen/Heather (Total Drama)
Series: Where The Line Blurs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773508
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Where the line blurs

Heather growled as she turned over yet another thin useless cabin mattress. Not there either! She'd searched high and low and still hadn't found her nail grooming bag. Originally she had ordered Lindsay to go and fetch it for her. But of course, after 10 minutes the blonde had come back, apologetic and twiddling her fingers. Steel grey eyes narrowed and she scowled, pulling herself out of the lawn chair she'd been lounging in. "Do I have to do _everything_?" Lindsay bit her bottom lip and clasped her hands together worriedly.

"I'm sorry Heather! I just couldn't find it! I swear I looked everywhere though."

"If you had looked _everywhere_ then you would've _found_ it. Don't you think?" Came the brunettes angry retort as she stomped her way to the cabin. Lindsay frowned and watched her go, figuring that leaving Heather alone was the best choice for now.

Here she was, in the middle of a torn apart cabin and still no bag in sight. This could only mean that someone tampered with it. Contemplating just who this person could be she began to put everything back in place. Cleaning up really made her realize how dry her hands felt and it only irked her more. _If I had my bag I wouldn't have to worry about this. I could just use my mini lotion and cuticle oil kit._ This summer camp had done nothing but horrible things for her physical appearance and if she wanted to keep herself looking appealing on camera then she needed her essentials. Truly her looks were up there on the list of things Heather deemed important so any sabotage was taken very seriously in the girls eyes.

As far as she was concerned there were tons of people who would love to get back at her. However there weren't many people who knew exactly what would set her off. Who else would know just how long she spent on self care. That meant the chances that anyone outside of her team being the culprit was slim to none. Including the fact that she bunked with only females, that lowered the list to...her fist gripped at the blanket she was draping over her bunk. Of course. Lashawna, or weird goth girl.

Stepping from the cabin, she scans the surrounding area. Everyone was strewn across the many acres of land Camp Wawanakwa offered. Lashawna was sitting off to the side with Bridgette laughing and talking about god only knows what. The only one missing was none other than the resident goth. Now where could that shifty little nobody be? And who could Heather ask without suspicion. Aha! There Cody was, alone and walking out of his respective cabin. That little creep was obsessed with Gwen, he must know where she was. Glancing side to side she made sure no one was paying attention and stalked over to the scrawny dweeb. Upon noticing Heather the boy gulped and offered a nervous smile along with a half wave. "Oh, hey Heather. What's up?"

"Save it. Where's Gwen, I need to talk to her." She crossed her arms, staring him down. He blinked and visibly brightened at the mention of the goth. A light dusting of pink even colored his cheeks. _Disgusting_. He scratched the back of his head and took to looking down at the wood deck flooring.

"Last I saw she was heading towards the communal wash rooms." _Bingo_. Turning on the wedges of her shoes she made her way to the wash rooms, red in her eyes.

The pale goth girl sighed and turned the knob on the shower, there was only one and even when turned all the way to the hot side it wasn't enough to get a steamy shower going. Because of all the other campers showering at different times there was hardly any hot water left. She'd sighed and resigned herself to just dealing with it as long as she could get clean. Reaching out to grab the towel she kept draped across the shower door she wrapped it around herself and carefully made her way out of the stall. Stepping out onto the concrete floor of the main bathroom she turned left to face the sinks, her back to the rest of the room.

The mirror was fogged up completely besides the fact that the shower had only managed to get "warm". _Of course_. Bringing her hand up she swiped at the condensation only to receive a shock. There in the mirror behind her was Heather. Gwen let out a small yelp and turned quickly, her hands immediately clutching at her towel. "AH! Jesus, Heather! You scared the living crap out of me. When did you get in here? I thought I locked the door." Her eyes shifted over to the door to see(thankfully) that it was at least closed. The taller girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other, arms crossed and eyeing Gwen.

"I know you took it. Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Don't try to play _dumb_ with me."

"Wish I was playing but I seriously have no clue what you're talking about Heather. So if you'll excuse me-." Gwen went to walk past and out the door, she would have to just make a run for the cabin in her towel. Then again anything was better than getting bitched at, but before she could make her way out Heather decided to cross in front of her and block the door. Annoyed now Gwen couldn't help but to cry out. "Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously. You're not leaving until you tell me what you did with my bag! No one else would take it or even _know_ to take it." Heather knew it was a bit of a stretch but hey she wasn't above lying to make the ends meet. In this case she had hoped that the goth would start to crack, perhaps show her something that indicated her guilt. That wasn't what she received however. Gwen allowed a smirk to tug at her lips. The action made Heather take notice that for the first time the shorter girl wore no lipstick. Without the smear of dark to offset the rest of her face it made the usually edgy girl appear softer. Her lips were actually quite plump and held a healthy pink to them.

"Wait, that's your reasoning? You have no real life proof do you? Let me guess," She tilted her head, her wet hair flinging droplets around her. Heather was getting angrier by each word that left the girl's mouth. "You lost your bag YOURSELF and instead of owning up to it you're going around blaming everyone. And by everyone I mean me." Heather's face felt hot and if she was dedicated before she was downright _devoted_ now to proving the girl stole her bag. In an instant quicker than Gwen could react, Heather stepped forward so that they were mere inches from touching. It wouldn't be so intimidating if she weren't in only a towel, Gwen thinks as she struggles partly at keeping her ground. She stepped back ever so slightly.

"I just find it interesting that you so happen to disappear around the same time my bag does. Everyone has an alibi _but_ you."

"My "alibi" is that I was in the shower! Are you insane? Scratch that, I've known you were insane." This time Gwen crosses her arms and Heather steps forward again, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Listen here." Step. "You can either do yourself a favor and give. Me. The. Bag. Nice and easy, I _might_ even consider not destroying you." Step, Step. "Or." Step, step. _Shit._ Gwen feels the sink hit her lower back and suddenly it's very clear that Heather is towering over her, their not touching thank god but one more half step and they would be. _Stupid wedges. She wouldn't even be that tall without them. Wait, Gwen focus!_ Not being one to settle so easily Gwen finds her voice and interrupts Heather, whether that be to her own detriment or not.

"Or what? You'll make my life hell?" Boldy, she takes the half step separating them and makes sure to meet the other girl's now bewildered gaze. _Oh god, ignore that you're only in a towel and let her know that you're gonna fight damnit!_ "That threat would be scary if you didn't **already** make my life hell. Last time you read my diary to the entire world. So just what are you going to do next that I wouldn't be able to handle? Huh?! " Damn if this didn't feel invigorating! No wonder Heather told her mind all the time, it sure felt cathartic. She was on a roll now and who knew when she'd get another chance like this?

Gwen's eyes widened at the feel of lips on her own. Was Heather kissing her? The brunette's eyes were closed and she hasn't ever been this close to her before. Her lashes were long and her face for once smooth of a scowl was admittedly pretty. And she would be lying if she said Heather wasn't a good kisser. It wasn't long before her own lids closed and she was leaning into the kiss surprising both of them.

Just who did this girl think she was? Yelling at her, hell simply going _against_ her. And she certainly wasn't expecting it literally as well. Looking down at the impassioned female, Heather could only let her mind run rampant. It seemed Gwen turned red when angered for it ran from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears. That was decidingly...interesting. Allowing her eyes to roam lower, she noticed that during the rant the towel had slid down just enough to reveal the pale girl's cleavage. Color Heather surprised the goth had sizeable- _wait focus_! Coming back to reality she honed back into the situation at hand. _Just what was she going to do with her?_ She was going to make her regret those choice words.

Maybe it was the continuous mental games that she played that finally got to her head. Her mom always did tell her that she had a tendency to cross the line. As far as Heather was concerned she just wanted to wipe that look off of Gwen's face. Albeit the way she did it was...not what either girl expected. A tingle ran straight through her when she felt Gwen's hand tangle into her hair, tugging lightly. How did the goth even know she would like that? Not wanting to be upstaged she did what she wanted and slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth. She felt rewarded when Gwen moaned softly into the kiss. Emboldened by the sound, Heather wound her left arm tightly around the towel clad girl's waist. It's unsure how long they did this but when they finally parted Heather's eyes remained closed. Gwen was in shock not truly computing what'd just happened.

"I just," Heather's voice came out soft and without it's usual bite. "Would really like my bag back." She opened her eyes to meet Gwen's, however her's mirrored more of...satisfaction. Pulling away she turned and spared one last glance behind her before leaving the bathroom.

For once Heather took Lindsay up on her offer to " like hang out and stuff" however she was only able to truly listen to her for 2 minutes before she tuned her out. All she could think about was what happened between her and Gwen. _Ugh, why did I kiss her? I mean it's not like she didn't kiss me back._ She understands that she did it because it's what she _wanted_ to do in the moment but now that it was over Heather was unsure of what it all meant. _Did I make the right call? She just made me so angry that I reacted! It's not_ _ **my**_ _fault._ Thoughts like these littered her mind for the rest of the day. It was close to sunset when she decided that her beauty rest was calling out to her. Standing from her previous sitting position she stretched and yawned. "I'm heading to bed early. See ya."

Listening half heartedly to the blonde's call of 'goodnight' she made her way to the cabin. Today was probably the most confusing day for her since she'd gotten here. Removing her shorts she slipped into her sleep top. Hopefully today wouldn't backfire on her in some way, time would only tell. But, she realized with a smirk, it seemed to be worth it. Climbing into the top bunk she plucked up the nail grooming bag that had been left neatly on her pillow. _Worth it indeed_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, let me know what you think! I was so young when TDI first aired and I still love it. With it came my odd yet favorite ship. I always felt like their relationship had potential, and that Heather was always way over interested in everything Gwen was doing.


End file.
